The present disclosure relates to a conveyance seat for use in a conveyance such as of a car, a railroad vehicle, a ship, and an airplane.
For example, a conveyance seat disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-341700 has a “walk-in slide function”, and a “walk-in mechanism” to realize the function. The walk-in slide function is a “function to make a seat cushion slidable in a seat front-rear direction in conjunction with an operation to allow a seatback to tilt to a seat front side”. An operation lever to operate the walk-in mechanism is provided on an upper end side of the seatback. Operation of the seatback is transmitted to the walk-in mechanism via an operation cable.